My Christmas Gift
by Noira Hikari
Summary: Ia ingin satu kali saja bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Tanpa harus membicarakan Mikan. Tanpa harus membuat hatinya sakit. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya berfantasi. Berangan-angan dan bermimpi./RnR please?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice dan semua karakter di sini miliknya Tachibana Higuchi**

**Saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan materi di dalamnya.**

**Just for Fun!**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AR(?), OOC, Typo(s), Fluff, Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Besok natal, ya?"

"Iya iya, malam ini akan ada pesta dansa seperti tahun kemarin, 'kan?"

"Iyaa … aku ingin bisa berdansa dengan Natsume atau Ruka."

"Kyaaaa … aku juga mau berdansa dengan mereka!"

"Andai aku bisa berdansa dengan mereka, pasti ini akan jadi natal terindah yang pernah ada."

"Wah … aku juga mau!"

Hari itu, hampir semua siswi di Gakuen Alice bercerita, merencanakan dansa mereka saat pesta natal malam nanti. Saling bercerita dengan riang mengenai impian-impian kecil mereka. Saling bertukar harapan mengenai hadiah natal yang paling mereka inginkan. Membentuk tawa persahabatan antara satu dan lainnya.

Tapi tidak bagi satu orang. Seorang Hotaru Imai tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Merangkai, membentuk, mengolah alat baru yang bisa digunakan untuk keuntungannya. Tanpa sekali pun menghiraukan kumpulan siswi yang kini masih tertawa ceria. Tanpa sekali pun berharap bisa mendapatkan hadiah natal yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Bisa mendapatkan uang tambahan saja sudah sangat cukup baginya. Sedikit berharap ia akan menemukan sekarung uang saat terbangun nanti pagi. Meski keinginan itu mungkin sama saja dengan keinginannya yang lain; hampir tidak mungkin terwujud.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! HOTARU!"

'_Baka_, _baka_, _baka_.'

Gadis bermata _violet_ itu melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang kini mengusap-usap kepalanya karena terkena pukulan _baka-gun_ versi terbarunya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya yang semula. Tanpa memedulikan rintihan kesakitan dari gadis _brunette_ yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi aku manggil, tapi kau tidak juga menyahut?" Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya, merengut. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak akan terlalu dipedulikan oleh Hotaru.

"HOTARU! Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" seru gadis itu lagi yang kini kembali membuatnya harus merasakan pukulan dari _baka-gun_ milik Hotaru.

"Apa, sih, maumu,_ Baka_?" tanya Hotaru akhirnya, dengan nada yang terlalu datar, seperti wajahnya.

Mikan—nama gadis itu—tersenyum. "Ini malam Natal, Hotaru!" serunya. "Semua orang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pesta dansa nanti malam. Kau tidak ingin bersiap-siap?"

Hotaru masih terdiam, menyibukkan dirinya dengan peralatan di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, Hotaru, berhentilah membuat sesuatu sesaat. Kau juga harus bersiap-siap!" Mikan menarik tangan Hotaru yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Berusaha menarik gadis itu untuk bangkit.

'_Baka_, _baka_, _baka_.'

Tapi naas, sekali lagi dia dihadiahi pukulan gratis dari _baka-gun_, tanpa sedikit pun berhasil membuat Hotaru bergerak mengikuti keinginannya.

Di kursi paling belakang, Ruka yang duduk bersama Natsume tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua sahabat itu. Sedangkan Natsume yang berpura-pura tertidur, mengintip dari balik manga yang menutupi wajahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Susah untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan kekacauan yang memang selalu ada jika Mikan mendekati Hotaru. Tapi siapa sangka, hal-hal aneh seperti itulah yang membuat mereka semakin akrab satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir setiap siswa akhirnya datang. Setelah kerja bakti yang mereka lakukan sepanjang siang untuk menghiasi pesta dansa tersebut, akhirnya kini semua bisa merasakan keindahan buatan yang benar-benar menarik di aula tempat pesta berlangsung. Saling tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Diiringi musik yang menggema ke seluruh aula, setiap orang yang hadir di pesta itu mulai berdansa mengenakan topeng yang telah disediakan untuk setiap orang.

Di dekat sebuah meja besar berisi makanan, seorang Hotaru berdiri, menatap satu per satu orang yang mulai berdansa, menebak-nebak siapa saja yang ada di balik topeng itu, sambil sesekali mencicipi makanan lezat yang disajikan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta semacam ini, andai pihak sekolah tidak mewajibkan setiap murid untuk hadir.

Di salah satu sisi, ia bisa melihat Mikan yang tertawa ceria, seperti biasa, pada beberapa orang kenalannya di _special class_. Di dekatnya, berdiri Ruka yang turut tertawa dengannya. Sedangkan Natsume sepertinya sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon di tengah ruangan. Mungkin juga sedang memerhatikan Mikan, Hotaru tidak terlalu peduli.

Malam itu berjalan begitu lambat baginya. Hotaru ingin sekali pergi dari sana, dan tidur. Berharap besok pagi bisa mendapatkan sekarung uang di bawah pohon Natal untuknya. Dari pada harus mengikuti rangkaian acara yang menurutnya konyol.

"Hotaru? Apa kau melihat Mikan?"

Hotaru berbalik, saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. Di sebelahnya, sudah ada seorang Ruka Nogi yang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak." Gadis itu menjawab singkat. Seolah tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hati dia turut bertanya-tanya mengapa Ruka yang sejak tadi bersama gadis itu, kini malah bertanya padanya.

"Oh … baiklah. Maaf mengganggu."

Ruka tersenyum lebar, seperti biasa, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hotaru sendirian lagi.

Gadis itu mencelos dalam hati.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari Ruka. Tapi, dia segera menepis semua perasaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melakukan permainan," Suara seseorang di atas panggung memicu suara teriakan bersemangat dari orang-orang yang kini tengah berada di seluruh aula. "Setiap orang diharuskan mengenakan topengnya masing-masing," jelasnya. "Kalian harus menari sesuai irama dan berpindah-pindah. Siapapun yang berdiri di hadapan kalian saat lagu berhenti, akan menjadi pasangan kalian. Lalu, kami akan memilih pasangan terbaik dalam berdansa malam ini. Semuanya wajib ikut!"

Mendengar instruksi tersebut, setiap orang mulai mengambil posisinya masing-masing dan mau tidak mau, Hotaru juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat musik terdengar, semua orang mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. Mengikuti musik yang ada, mereka berputar, berganti pasangan. Sampai akhirnya, _violet_ Hotaru menangkap gambaran Mikan yang tengah tertawa gembira saat berdansa dengan Ruka. Selalu saja begitu. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

_Sesak._

Entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan tidak suka di dadanya.

Tapi Hotaru tetaplah Hotaru, dia tetap saja diam dan tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya. Setidaknya tidak jika di depan banyak orang seperti ini.

Mereka kembali berputar dan berputar. Berganti pasangan terus menerus. Hingga saat putaran terakhir terhenti tepat ketika musik yang menggiring mereka berhenti.

"Hotaru,"

Awalnya Hotaru tidak menyadarinya. Musik tersebut berhenti benar-benar di saat putaran terakhir berlangsung. Membuat siapapun tidak bisa menebak siapa yang kini menjadi pasangannya. Tapi saat mendengar suara itu, mau tidak mau Hotaru terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat, meski tidak terlalu terlihat karena wajahnya yang memang selalu tanpa ekspresi.

Takdir, eh? Apakah takdir kini mulai beralih untuk mempermainkannya?

Pria itu, Ruka, tersenyum ke arahnya. Topeng yang hanya menutupi separuh wajah membuat siapapun bisa melihat senyum malaikat milik Ruka.

Musik kembali berbunyi. Menandakan setiap pasangan yang telah terbentuk harus kembali berdansa. Saling berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk menang.

_Konyol._

Itu yang ada di pikiran Hotaru saat mendengar permainan ini.

Tapi, Hotaru tetap saja mengikutinya. Membiarkan Ruka menyentuh telapak tangannya dan berjalan seirama di tengah-tengah aula besar tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berdansa denganmu." Pemuda itu berucap.

Hotaru diam. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyahut.

"Awalnya aku sangat ingin bisa menjadi pasangan terakhir Mikan."

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya tanpa terasa. _Selalu saja Mikan_, batinnya.

"Tapi, aku cukup bersyukur bisa berpasangan denganmu," Ruka tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mendengar jeritan histeris gadis lain. Entah mengapa, aku tidak begitu menyukai mereka."

Ada perasaan bergemuruh di dada Hotaru. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ruka menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Tapi Hotaru tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melepaskan tangan Ruka yang menyatu dengan tangannya, lalu melangkah pergi. Entah kemana, sebelum Ruka sempat menanyakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bodoh._

Hotaru menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin di toilet wanita. Di sana, berdiri sesosok gadis berambut hitam dengan bola mata berwarna _violet_ yang terlihat kosong. Tidak bisa dibilang jelek, tapi mungkin masih kalah cantik dari Mikan.

_Iya, Mikan._

Hotaru tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasa iri pada sahabatnya itu. Hotaru memiliki segalanya. Wajah yang cantik, otak yang cerdas, karir yang gemilang, kepopuleran, sahabat yang menyayanginya, fans, keluarga, dan uang. Setiap orang ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menepis rasa irinya pada Mikan.

_Konyol._

_Dia benar-benar konyol._

Hotaru menyadarinya. Tapi ia ingin satu kali saja bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Tanpa harus membicarakan Mikan. Tanpa harus membuat hatinya sakit. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya berfantasi. Berangan-angan dan bermimpi.

_Salahkah?_

Salahkah jika dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih?

Diambilnya sebuah kamera kecil buatannya yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga bisa masuk ke dalam kantung kecil di gaunnya malam itu. Menatap satu persatu wajah konyol Ruka yang berhasil diabadikannya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia menggigit bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk lebih tenang. Disimpannya kembali kamera tersebut, melirik sekilas pantulan bayangannya di cermin, dan melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hotaru! Kau dari mana saja? Kami menghawatirkanmu."

_Violet_ itu melihat Mikan dan Ruka yang berdiri berdampingan di hadapannya. Kembali, perasaan bergemuruh itu muncul di dadanya. Tapi dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Toilet, _Baka_," sahutnya dengan nada yang selalu saja sama, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat kebingungan saat kau tiba-tiba berlari tadi." Ruka tersenyum lembut, seperti biasa.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak sebodoh Mikan."

Hotaru pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan dua orang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sahabatnya itu. Dia melangkah kemana saja, asal tidak perlu melihat keduanya.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Permainan dansa bodoh itu sudah selesai, mungkin di saat Hotaru berada di toilet tadi. Dia tidak terlalu peduli. Bahkan di saat sang pembawa acara berteriak dengan lantang di atas panggung, mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mengumumkan siapa pasangan yang akan menjadi pemenang, Hotaru tetap tidak peduli. Ia hanya berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan, memerhatikan Bear yang sedang memungut sampah, lalu mengalihkan perhatian menuju makanan yang berada di atas meja.

"Dan pasangan yang menjadi pemenang untuk pesta dansa malam ini adalah …" Suara sang pembawa acara menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat setiap orang memerhatikannya, mungkin juga berharap akan menjadi pemenang malam itu. "Pasangan Mikan Sakura dan—"

Hotaru tidak terlalu memerhatikan siapa nama pasangan dari sahabatnya itu. Pikirannya sedang tidak ingin berada di sana. Yang dia tahu, dia tidak akan terlalu terkejut jika seorang Mikan lagi-lagi bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan setiap orang. Sahabatnya itu, entah mengapa selalu saja lebih beruntung, meski dia hanya memiliki IQ yang rendah—setidaknya menurut Hotaru.

"Aku sudah menduganya,"

Mau tidak mau Hotaru berbalik, menuju asal suara yang sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Dan benar saja, di sebelahnya, Ruka berdiri sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Menatap nanar kedua pasangan yang kini berada di panggung.

"Mikan memang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang orang lain inginkan." Hotaru menyahut. Membuat Ruka mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Aku berpikir," Ruka berkata, "andai kita yang menang bagaimana, ya?"

Hotaru termangu. _Bagaimana jika mereka yang menang? Ia tidak tahu._

"Aku tidak tertarik," sahut gadis itu cepat.

Ruka tertawa renyah. "Aku, kan, hanya berandai-andai."

_Violet_ Hotaru beralih menuju panggung. Di sana, Mikan dengan senyum ceria —yang selalu ditunjukkannya— sedang menerima hadiah—entah apa—dan di sebelahnya berdiri Natsume Hyuga.

"Aku sering berpikir," Ruka bergumam, "Kau dan Mikan benar-benar mirip dengan aku dan Natsume. Dan di saat begini, aku rasa kita—aku dan kau—jadi mirip seperti Mikan dan Natsume." Dia tertawa.

_Kebetulan, eh?_

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa Hotaru hentikan. Membuatnya merasa sedikit bodoh.

"Entahlah," jawab Ruka, "Aku memang menyukai Mikan. Tapi, aku rasa dia lebih menyukai Natsume. Dan Natsume juga menyukainya." Ruka menghela napas. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengorbankan perasaanku, jika itu bisa membuat kedua sahabatku bahagia," lanjutnya.

Mengorbankan perasaan? Mungkin itu yang selalu dilakukan Hotaru. Membiarkan pria yang disukai menyukai sahabatnya. Yang penting mereka bahagia.

'_Jepret'_

Ruka terbelalak—kaget—saat tiba-tiba Hotaru berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang sebuah kamera. Sebuah senyum licik terpampang di wajah gadis itu. Membuat Ruka salah tingkah yang justru dimanfaatkan oleh Hotaru untuk mengambil gambar-gambar lain.

"_Arigatou_, Ruka-_pyon_." Hotaru, masih dengan senyum liciknya, menaiki sebuah kendaraan buatannya yang entah datang dari mana, dan pergi. Mengabaikan Ruka yang memanggilnya.

_Setidaknya, ini sudah cukup._

Satu set foto terbaru Ruka di malam Natal itu bisa membuatnya memiliki banyak uang, hadiah terindah di hari Natal untuknya. Malam ini, setidaknya dia sudah cukup melihat sebuah harapan. Meski masih sangat kecil, tapi siapa yang peduli? Terkadang, tidak mengubah apapun adalah jalan yang terbaik. Hotaru akan menyukainya sekaligus memanfaatkannya seperti sebelumnya. Tidak perlu sesuatu yang lebih. Perlahan, rasa itu mungkin akan tumbuh dan berbalik padanya … semoga. Toh, Hotaru tetap seorang Hotaru, apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sebuah fic yang aku buat di tengah kegalauan karena nggak kunjung menyelesaikan hutang fic lainnnya. Dan, yah, lagi-lagi RukaHota. Aku sempat berusaha untuk membuat fic NatsuMikan. Tapi entah mengapa sangat sulit buatku yang memang penggemar crack pair ini. T^T *authorabal***

**Aku tahu, fic ini memang aneh. Haha.. aku ingin belajar bikin fluff, tapi jadinya malah begini. ^^;a*pundung***

**Aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat buat ngucapin selamat natal, tapi, selamat natal aja deh buat yang merayakan… :P**

**Sudahlah, sebelum saya terlalu banyak menuh-menuhin A/N, saya cuma mau bilang, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic super abal ini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
